PvZ: Betrayal Beatdown
PvZ Betrayal Beatdown is a PvZ concept created by TeleTrickster. Storyline The plants turned against one another. Some believed they should not be ruled by humans and be independent, others thought the humans were wise and truthful. Pea against pea, flower against flower. A massive war started which led to the events of what was called the "Betrayal Beatdown." Then where are the zombies? They decided to stay behind the scenes and enjoy the battle with brain flavoured popcorn. Gameplay Gameplay is similar to Clash Royale’s Touchdown mode. There are 5 lanes, the middle lane is a junkyard lane which boosts plants with the Junk ability that are played inside it. At the end of the lanes is the player’s house. If an opposing plant makes it to your house, then your opponent gains a point. First player to 2 points wins. You each have sun. You can only play plants if your current sun is equal or higher to their sun cost. Usually, the stronger they are, the more they cost. Some plants can move towards the house, while others are stationary and support your push. You have decks with 8 different types of plants. You start with 4 plants in your hand. Once you use a plant, it will go to the bottom of the deck and you will draw a card. All cards that have the Junk ability: * Junkshooter * Junk Flower * Junknut * Snow Junkshooter * Junkberg Lettuce * Junk Mine * Junk Pineclone Worlds Worlds are the arenas you play in. Each world has a different set of plants that can be unlocked there. All world don’t correspond to the plant that are in it except for 3 worlds. In jurrassic marsh, primal plants are introduced. In Planet of the Grapes, the unlockable plants are all Berries. In Corn Palace, the unlockable plants are all Corns. World 1: Suburbia Lawn World 2: Ancient Egypt World 3: Pirate Seas World 4: Wild West World 5: Jurassic Marsh World 6: Frostbite Caves World 7: Lost City World 8: Far Future World 9: Planet of the Grapes World 10: Dark Ages World 11: Neon Mixtape Tour World 12: Corn Palace Plants The sun costs of all plants are at the status TBA New Plants (Excluding Junk plants): * Spinach Slapper * Bonsai Cloner * Apple Tree * Fennel Basher (See Picture in Bonk Choy Beatdown Deck) * Chilli Sniper *Can attach to the following peas: * Peashooter * Repeater * Junkshooter * Snow Pea * Snow Junkshooter * Split Pea * Primal Peashooter * Gatling Pea * Sweet Pea **Plants that affect Bean counter: * Laser Bean * Weenie Bean * Bean Counter * Coffee Bean * Spring Bean * Lima Pleurodon ***Plants which are boosted and can activate Savage Spinach: * Bonk Choy * Spinach Slapper * Savage Spinach * Bonsai Cloner * Iceberg Lettuce * Junkberg Lettuce ****Plants which are affected by Smackademia: * Wall-nut * Junknut * Smackademia * Pea-nut * Primal Wall-nut *****Plants which are berries: * Sergeant Strongerry * Sour Grapes * Shelf Mushroom * Sour Grapes * Wild Berry Strategies When playing this game, you have to think of your aim: to get a plant to the other side. No point having a good defence if you can’t move forward. Cards like Bonk Choy and Potato Mine are well suited to do this. Also, some cards can’t function or be good without other cards (E.g. Torchwood with Peas, Bean Counter with Beans, Savage Spinach with Leafy Plants). You have to have an answer to everything. If someone tries to rush you with a potato mine, the Wall-nut would be an obvious counter. You have to destroy any possible setup your opponent makes before they start charging an attack at you to get to the other side. Even 1 sunflower can change the tide of the game. Placement is the most important thing in this game. For example, placing Wall-nut in front of Shellery provides protection. Using Gravitree to sway all of your opponent’s plants onto one lane is vunerable to Cherry Bomb or Primal Potato mine. If an opponent’s plant is sponging a push, move it backwards with Terrify so the rest of the plants are vulnerable. A very nice strategy is to swarm your opponent so they can’t react. Shroom for Two and Bonsai Cloner are the best cards to do this. If you have a swarm, rush your opponent with Pineclone or Junk Pineclone. Example of Decks Flower Pots Flower Pots are the way to get cards in this game. Flower Pots cost 200 Gems for 5 cards (3 commons, 1 rare, 1 random card (common, rare, super-rare, legendary) and 750 gems for 20 cards (12 commons, 4 rares 4 random cards). When you get to a new arena, a new set of cards can be unlocked from Flower Pots. The set of cards are permanent, even if you drop down from that arena. Hats Hats are unlockables that can be unlocked from a Hat Flower Pot for 100 Gems. In a Hat Flower Pot you unlock 1 hat which can be attached to a particular plant. The hat gives that plant particular abilities. *Forbidden Headwear and Roast Turkey Hat are unlocked in the Lawn of Doom event and the Food Fight event. See below for more details. Special Events Lawn of Doom - Halloween There is a special event called the Doom wheel. There are 25 spots on the wheel. You can either get 50 gems (24%), a random rare card (24%), a random rare hat (24%), 3x random aspects (24%) or the Forbidden Headwear hat (4%). It costs 3 tickets for a spin. You gain tickets by winning battles. Food Fight - Thanksgiving There is a special event called the Chickening. You will be asked to play in a tournament. If you win 10 times, you get the Roast Turkey Hat. You have 3 strikes. If you lose 3 times, you are out and are unable to play. In the Chickening event, Chickens will randomly appear at certain intervals in the game and deal damage to whatever they trample on. Chickens will appear every 20 seconds. Chickens can trample on both your opponent and your plants. You get a flower pot when you lose or when you win 10 times. Flower pots are better the more times you win in the tournament. You can replay tournaments to get multiple Roast Turkey Hats. Aspects and Fusion Aspects are special stones you can use to fuse plants. You get aspects randomly from battles. You gain more aspects if you win. There are 4 fusion plants per aspect. Each fusion plant has an additional ability. Stone Aspect: * 10x Wall-Nut + 3x Stone Aspect = Common Wall-Nut Bowling (+Roll*) * 10x Peashooter + 3x Stone Aspect = Common Stone Pea (+Damage, Knockback) * 2x Spikerock + 3x Stone Aspect = Super-Rare Spikediamond (Enemies are slowed down when they step on Spikediamond) * 4x Lava Guava + 3x Stone Aspect = Rare Volcano Guava (Creates a temporary fissure ahead which damages plants that step on it when placed**) *Roll: Role a short distance, knocking back and damaging anything this hits, then resumes to normal. **Same as Lava Guava‘s plant food ability in PvZ2 Fire Aspect: * 10x Bonk Choy + 3x Fire Aspect = Common Wasabi Whip (+Burn*) * 10x Peashooter + 3x Fire Aspect = Common Fire Peashooter (+Burn*) * 4x Torchwood + 3x Fire Aspect = Rare Phoenix Torchwood (+Burn*) * 2x Apple Tree + 3x Fire Aspect = Super-Rare Burning Bush (+Burn*) *Burn: When this deals damage, the opposing plant is burned. If a plant is burned it takes damage over intervals for a limited time. Water Aspect: * 10x Peashooter + 3x Water Aspect = Common Droplet Peashooter (+Less freeze effect and duration than Snow Pea) * 10x Sap-Fling + 3x Water Aspect = Common Aqua-Fling (+Damage) * 4x Torchwood + 3x Water Aspect = Rare Frostwood (Gives peas snow effect instead of increasing their damage) * Cob Cannon + 3x Water Aspect = Legendary Cold Cob (+Freeze Effect) Grass Aspect: * 10x Peashooter + 3x Grass Aspect = Common Vine Peashooter (+Vine*) * 10x Bonk Choy + 3x Grass Aspect = Common Whipvine (+Moves a random opponent’s plant anywhere when placed) * 2nd Best Taco of All Time + 3x Grass Aspect = Legendary Spinach Taco (+Cures Debuffs {Snow and Weed Spray} and makes them immune to them until they are destroyed) * In-crypted + 3x Grass Aspect = Legendary Mossy Grave (+Temporarily boosts them when they are revealed) *Vine Peashooter has a vine which replaces the pea when plants get close. It is melee and average damage, but it has a faster attack speed than the normal pea. Lightning Aspect: * 10x Peashooter + 3x Lightning Aspect = Common Electric Peashooter (+Peas shoot lightning which refracts off plants) * 10x Sunflower + 3x Lightning Aspect = Common Shockflower (+Has an electric aura which zaps plants that get near) * 10x Lightning Reed + 3x Lightning Aspect = Common Electrifying Reed (+Damage, Range, Electric refracts further, faster and hits more plants) * 2x Phat Beet + 3x Lightning Aspect = Super-Rare Electro Beets (+Damage, Range, Attack Speed) Shop * Flower Pot: 200 Gems (5 Cards) * Big Flower Pot: 750 Gems (20 Cards) * Hat Flower Pot: 100 Gems * 200 Gems: $2 * 550 Gems: $5 * 1300 Gems: $10 * 2800 Gems: $20 * 7200 Gems: $50 * 1500 Gems: $100 Trivia * Despite being called “Jurassic Marsh,” Weenie Bean and Pineclone are in it, and it also lacks Primal Rafflesia and Perfume-Shroom * Fennel Basher is the only plant which relates to a troop in Clash Royale, which is Goblin Giant * Heroes don’t appear in this game, except for the appearance of Green Shadow when you use Precision Blast * Unlike PvZ Heroes, 2nd Best Taco of all Time heals to full health instead of Healing for 4 * The original name of PvZ Betrayal Beatdown was PvZ Origins. * Wall-Nut Bowling is now a plant instead of a trick My Creations https://pvzcc.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Magic_of_TeleTrickster[[Category:Magic of TeleTrickster]]